one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Archer EMIYA X Enlil
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! All the Worlds Evil can't even stop these two swordmasters! In a battle where anyone can be outgunned, who will be triumphant; The Archer class Servant and his UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS, or the Imaginary Child who might go down in history as the greatest double wielder in all of media (Sorry Lloyd.)? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Archer EMIYA.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Enlil.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Fate/Unlimited Codes - Mighty Wind (HQ)) In a Battle of Servants between Archer EMIYA, and Lancer Cú Chulainn. Both split from their Masters to fight to the death. As the fight began, Lancer, at first, had the upper hand by forcing Archer to the defensive state. But, during this Defensive state, he was able to state most of the incantation of his secret weapon... Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Lancer, already knowing talk is cheap, tried to stab at Archer with his staff, but is deflected... Yet those hands will never hold anything. Lancer was now worried; if his opponent says one more line, he's finished! Archer prepared an explosive arrow, and fired away. While it did miss the target, it forced the target's hand to drop off its weapon, as the attack damaged Lancer's good hand. So, as I pray... Unlimited Blade Works! An alternate dimension of reality was created. A dimension that allowed swords to assist Archer in any way. Lancer tried to pick up his staff, but swords came out of nowhere to trap Lancer's only chance of victory. Archer then impaled Lancer to death using a miniscule portion of the Blades of the dimension. (Fate/Unlimited Codes - Mighty Wind (HQ) Ends.) Archer EMIYA walked away, unimpressed by Lancer Cú Chulainn's abilities. When he came home trying to find Rin Tohsaka, he was angry to find that She was murdered by an unknown other. And she's behind Archer as well... (Cues Onoken - Wert) She slashed, but Archer got out of the way. Enraged, Archer demanded to know how Tohsaka died. Archer: Who are you, and Wh- Enlil: My name is Enlil. No further comments. The Fight PREPARE TO STRIKE... NOW! 59.9-51.7: Archer tried to slash Enlil, but was too quick for him. Archer then tried to use his signature incantation... 57.8-54.2: Archer EMIYA: I am the bone of my sword. As Enlil was about to make a vigorous strike, Archer used an arrow to blast her to the other side of the room, giving Archer some room needed to state his quotes... Though Enlil will never make that mistake again. 51.6-47.3: Archer EMIYA: Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades... 46.9-35.7: Then a clash occurred between both warriors, and so far, nobody has the advantage, giving Archer enough time to state another line in his incantation... 43.8-41.2: Archer EMIYA: Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. 40.6-35.9: Such a clash has been happening for a bit, but oddly enough, Enlil, who is supposed to be the better of the two was straining to get the advantage... 36.4-33.8: Archer EMIYA: Have withstood pain to create many weapons. 32.7-21.3: Enlil was tired, a rarity for ICs, and Archer gave her punishment for that. Enlil has to interrupt the incantation now! (Onoken - Wert Ends.) 28.9-25.7: Archer EMIYA: Yet, those hands will never hold anything. (Cues Fate/Unlimited Codes - Emiya (HQ)) 24.6-20.5: Archer was ready to initiate his ultimate power, as he got another arrow ready. Just as Enlil brought up her barriers, Archer fired, and the arrow was swatted, but Archer said it nevertheless... 19.8-17.6: Archer EMIYA: So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works. 17.1-0.1: As Enlil knew she was in an area where she couldn't win, Archer raised the infinite blades and shot them down from the air, but Enlil was quicker than ever. She only made a trail of blades follow her as the target was moving. Archer couldn't keep up with this kind of speed, and ultimately... SHING!!! All that advantage Archer had was for nothing, thanks to one- NO! Two swords impaling him! (Cues Emiya - Fate-Stay Night - Crow's Claw Starting from 4:33.) K.O.! As the alternate world faded, Enlil stated one thing and one thing only. Enlil: You were so close to victory, If I were any slower, you might have won, but as it stands, it is now confirmed that anyone like you can be defeated; even if you have something similar to an alternate realm... Farewell... Results/Credits (Cues Emiya - Fate-Stay Night - Crow's Claw) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ENLIL! Archer EMIYA is from Fate, owned by TYPE-MOON. Enlil is from I/O, owned by Regista. Mighty Wind is from Fate/Unlimited Codes, owned by CAPCOM & TYPE-MOON. Wert is performed by onoken. EMIYA is from Fate/Unlimited Codes, owned by CAPCOM & TYPE-MOON. EMIYA is arranged by CROW'S CLAW. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Visual Novel themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain